


Carl's New Home

by Juniper_Start



Category: Juniper - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Start/pseuds/Juniper_Start
Summary: Carl is the world's ugliest dog, but also the most magical so I guess it even out. He tries to help everyone he can with his magic without bothering them with his looks, his only wish for himself is a happy home. One day he gets adopted and believes that his magic is the cause of this obvious mistake, and he just waits for them to take him back to the pound.





	Carl's New Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story to convince a friend of mine to get this dog, and I kind of wrote it as a joke

There once was this dog named Carl, his fur was so mangy it was almost unreal and his eyes bulged out of his stupid ugly skull. Tito was far superior in looks, a landslide victory really. But Carl had something far more important than looks. Love.  
Lol sike he was magic. Yeah so his fur was like enchanted by a witch or goddess i don’t know and it’s doesn’t really matter. What matters is that he could do anything his little ugly heart desired, except for becoming beautiful. No matter what incantation of barks he tried, he stayed just as ugly as before.  
Eventually he gave up, and decided to use his powers for good instead of vanities. He went up to Tito, and conjured up apple slice covered in peanut butter for him. It was Tito’s favorite, and he enjoyed every bite.  
Carl left Tito to eat his apple, and went around the pound to help others. Charlie felt belly rubs without any being there, Sally’s ticks died, and Dusty finally caught his tail etc. Carl left them before they could thank him, that’s what he did. He showed up, did magic, and left.  
When Carl finally helped everyone in the pound he went down to his kennel to take a nap. Dozing off to sleep he relaxed his magic fur, knowing he could knock himself out he decided to take the rest of the day off magic and went to sleep the old fashioned way.  
After years, this became a common occurrence as his magic only lasted a day. He thought to himself that he was tired of living in the pound and wanted a family, every night before falling asleep.  
Lame.  
Anyway, one day when he woke up he found Tito above him. Carl asked what Tito needed and got his fur ready to make another peanut butter apple slice. Tito put his adorable paw up to stop him and simply barked at him. He didn’t need anything, he just wanted to tell him that he was getting adopted by a four person home.  
Carl barked, asking why he out of all the far and I mean far cuter animals got chosen. Tito explained that he didn’t know why, but the biggest female seemed to like him, but the smaller female wanted Tito. Carl said that Tito should go, get a good life with a good family. Tito licked Carl’s face, and told him not to be so worrisome.  
Carl went up to the glass to see the humans, thinking to himself if he accidentally used his magic on them. A large human female came up to the glass and started making strange noises. Minutes later, he was let out of the pound and put into a box with the humans.  
The only thing running in his ugly head was that the magic was going to where off in a day. He waited, and tried not to get to attached when he was brought to his new home. He tried not to have too much fun with the new toys, and he tried to deny how good the new food was.  
When the sun went down, he waited and slept. He thought to himself, wishing, that he didn’t want tomorrow to be so heartbreaking. The sun rose and he woke up, and expected to be brought back to the pound. When the large human female came by and pet him on the head, he realized that his magic didn’t work.  
And it didn’t work when he wished to be taken away from the pound, they really loved him. So I guess love really is more powerful than magic, go figure.


End file.
